<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>切刚-小猫咪传说 by baizhouzhonghe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733927">切刚-小猫咪传说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe'>baizhouzhonghe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Drive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizhouzhonghe/pseuds/baizhouzhonghe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>聪明的Roidmude会打直球，人类接不接得住是另一回事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>切刚-小猫咪传说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>存在关于Mach梦想传的很多剧透。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诗岛刚已经出门三个小时了。<br/>临出门前，他还记得叮嘱了一句自己中午估计不会回来。当Chase问起他要去做什么的时候，又被相当刻意地无视了。诗岛刚出门后三秒钟又探进头来，补上一句不是去做危险的事情，又恶狠狠地提醒了和自己同住的Roidmude不许跟来。<br/>就算是直来直去的Roidmude也被对方三番五次的强调勾起了好奇心，但被当面强调过再跟上去的话恐怕刚会生气，他也就只好一脸严肃地坐回了沙发上。Chase思考了一会儿，相当确定刚这几天都没有什么反常的地方。他工作时间比起雾子和进之介自由得多，日程不紧的时候全靠住在他家的Chase来保持良好作息，被叫醒的时候偶尔还会有起床气。<br/>Chase想，或许是因为昨天晚上的事情。<br/>诗岛刚昨天的商业拍摄碰上了麻烦的甲方，拖拖拉拉折腾到夜幕降临。晚上瘫在沙发上一动也不想动，拖着嗓子指使一边坐得笔直的Chase帮他递薯片，芝士口味的。电视上播放的剧集走的是科幻的风格，主角正躺到实验室的靠椅上打算深入梦境。诗岛刚看着这场景只觉得颇为眼熟，心想原来自己也走过盗梦空间的风格。<br/>下一刻他福至心灵，突发奇想问道：“Chase，你会不会记得当时收集数据时候的事情？”<br/>Chase老老实实回答道：“我记得那是刚的梦，但很多事情已经没有印象了。”<br/>诗岛刚含糊地答应了一声满脸若有所思，他注意到Chase的表情，为了防止好奇宝宝进一步发问故意把薯片嚼得很大声，吧唧吧唧，咔嚓咔嚓。<br/>Chase看着他，他一边还想着诗岛刚的事情，同时思考起了薯片的味道。<br/>第二天预订没有工作的诗岛刚一大早就神神秘秘的出门，Chase并不是不相信诗岛刚的能力，只是多少会有一些担心。他不会反悔已经答应过的事情，这时候被逼无奈无师自通了曲线救国的道路——他想，雾子应该会知道。<br/>Roidmude不会患拖延症——至少Chase不会，冒出这个想法不久后他依旧已经站在了警视厅门口，当年的全球停顿闹得沸沸扬扬。就算不像进之介那样家喻户晓，警视厅的人多数也都认识Chase的脸——虽然可能也有狩野几分功劳在里面。<br/>办公室只有雾子一个，进之介忙着出外勤和开会，报告被雾子不情不愿地接到自己手里。看到Chase的时候她招了招手，一边保存下刚刚写好的文档，一边听Chase讲他的来意。<br/>“我可没办法告诉你。”听他说完后雾子耸了耸肩，眼睛里带着点无奈，“刚的确来问过我事情，但他也相当严肃地和我强调过，就算Chase来问也不许告诉他。所以，抱歉啦，Chase。”<br/>Chase站在原地思考了一会儿，问道：“他是生气了吗？刚生气的时候偶尔也会这样。”<br/>雾子摆摆手，道：“怎么会，更何况刚不会随便对重要的人闹脾气啦，你放心就好了。”<br/>说着她把手里的一叠文件在桌子上敲了敲拯救参差不齐的边角，接着就顺手递给了刚刚进门的小警官。进来取文件的警官长了张娃娃脸，看到Chase的时候大概是把他当做了同一张脸的另一位警察，刚打了声招呼便发现不对劲，只好有些尴尬地讲了句对不起，赶忙逃离了办公室。被认错的一方倒是没有什么反应，他下意识重复了一遍重要的人四个字，看起来对这个词有些在意。<br/>雾子解决掉报告心情舒畅了不少，看着Chase在一边思考得眉头紧皱，眼睛里都带出笑来。她解释道：“刚有好好承认你是朋友了吧？不过，既然他都等你这么久，一定早就把你当做重要的人了。”<br/>“我以为等待不是让人高兴的事情。”Chase看着她，脸上明晃晃地写着困惑，“等待也是会让人觉得幸福的事情吗？”<br/>雾子犯了难。<br/>诗岛刚是对Chase的事情最上心的那个，倒不是说她和泊进之介不怎么关心，只是相比之下刚的时间比他们要自由得多，帮的忙也要比他们多。这几年诗岛刚做自由摄影师做得风生水起，再加上实验室的工作，一年有六七个月见不到人是常态。<br/>不过关于诗岛刚是省心还是让人操心这个问题向来有待商榷，这几年雾子知道的事情也多半不是刚自己交代出来的，消息到她手里的时候往往已经倒过好几手，可信度只能形容为勉勉强强。<br/>即使是这样，雾子也清楚，诗岛刚这几年断断续续经历了不少事情。大多数她都只清楚一个雏形，命运似的，刚所经历的事情之中的一部分总也绕不开Roidmude这个核心。三番五次下来，作为亲人她很难用幸运来形容诗岛刚经历的一切，但她回想起刚眼里的光，又无法将那段漫长的等待其称为不幸。<br/>最后她说：“因为刚一直相信你会回来。只要相信等待的人一定会回来，即使过程很漫长，也一定会感到幸福。”<br/>Chase带着满脸的似懂非懂同她对视，雾子被他盯得有点想笑，笃定道：“那样的话，在等待的过程中是会抱有希望的，而希望是会给人幸福的东西。”<br/>她笑起来，满脸神秘地招招手，问Chase想不想听刚这几年发生的事情。</p><p>诗岛刚回到家的时候已经接近黄昏，就看到沙发上的Chase朝着门的方向坐得笔直眉头紧皱，看起来思考过度，正在短路的边缘疯狂试探。他的“我回来了”才说了一半就被吓得咽了回去，险些以为Roidmude依旧存在某些不为人知的技术问题。<br/>Chase的确有些出神，就连惯例的“欢迎回来”都慢了半拍。诗岛刚这才放下心来，嘟囔着吐槽一句你在干什么啊，怪吓人的。<br/>Chase说：“因为有些担心刚的事情，今天我去见了雾子。”<br/>诗岛刚不做贼心也虚，张嘴就要问泊雾子女士出卖了多少机密情报，可面前的敌人率先进攻，根本没给他挣扎的机会：<br/>“虽然我问了，但雾子没有告诉我刚今天做了什么。但她说了其他关于刚的事情，关于刚这几年经历过的一些事。我很感谢她。”<br/>诗岛刚没想到今天的事情没抖出去，但Chase复活前自己的黑历史被姐姐抖了个底掉，瞠目结舌一句话都说不出来。没想到明枪易躲暗箭难防，假面骑士Mach一世英名最后毁在自己人手里。<br/>“虽然我在换挡战车之中保留有一部分意识，但依旧有很多我不知道的事情。因为刚对我而言是非常重要的人，所以我想知道这几年都发生过什么。除此之外雾子还提到了关于希望的事，她说，如果知道等的人会来，等待也会是幸福的事情。我一直认为在人类的情感中，等待都会让人感到焦躁。但雾子告诉我，如果抱有希望就会感到幸福。”Chase的脸上带着显而易见的困惑，歪了歪脑袋。刚被他盯地脸上都烧起来，但他还没来得及出声打断，Chase已经继续说了下去，“即使是这样，我也对过去的事情感到抱歉。我想等待毕竟是等待，比起这样，我更希望能在刚的身边一起战斗，一起做其他的事情——我希望你可以获得幸福。”<br/>不知道什么时候诗岛刚已经把头低下去了，他双肩颤抖，发出一些含糊的笑声。Chase不知道自己说了什么才会让他有这样的反应，最后只好乖乖闭嘴。<br/>前些年的一个夏天诗岛刚因为实验室的工作长时间留在北美，五月的时候他带着相机去北卡罗莱纳，见过一次破土而出生活在阳光下的布鲁德蝉。当地人向他介绍，这种生物会在泥土里等待漫长的十七个春天才破土而出，从黑暗中爬出来迎接春夏之交的太阳。野生的布鲁德蝉留在他相机里的时候，他口袋里的Signal Chaser还是一动都不会动，修普诺斯刚刚从他的梦里找回Chase的数据，重建的工作任重道远，他回想起来都会惊异于自己一次都没有怀疑过那家伙究竟能不能回来。<br/>诗岛刚只是单纯地抱有希望——如果知道有一天他会回来，那么从抱有希望的一刻起他就会感到快乐了。<br/>落日橘色的光透过窗户照进来，诗岛刚的余光瞥到落日，他掩耳盗铃式的摸了一把脸，坚称自己是在笑。而Chase只是盯着他，很快，面对其他人都游刃有余的高情商假面骑士再一次在Roidmude面前崴了脚，诗岛刚的脸上露出一点被看透的窘迫，他赶忙转换话题，提起他今天出门的事情来。<br/>“因为你说重建数据那个时候的事情记不清了，虽然是很无聊的一些怪事，但我个人来说还是很想让你留下印象的——如果你不愿意也没关系。”诗岛刚扯过一边的背包，故意摆出一副大大咧咧的样子，可Chase注意到他耳朵红了。见他没表现出什么不乐意，诗岛刚就继续说了下去，“游乐园的话，我建议下次喊上进哥和姐姐还有英志他们一起去。但甜品店我今天去打听了，那种奇怪的店估计是修普诺斯添油加醋编出来的，但我可是好好地在姐姐那里打听了有什么受欢迎的店，不过先说好，我可不会和你点那种名字奇怪的饮品！再剩下的就是这个了，虽然我不太记得内容，但名字我的印象还是很深的。那就决定今晚就看这个好了，如果你这次也哭了，我肯——定会拍下来的！”<br/>诗岛刚雄赳赳气昂昂地从包里拍出了什么东西，Chase低头一看——<br/>《小猫咪传说》蓝光版。</p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>